A percutaneous absorption method where a delivery of a drug, etc. is infiltrated from the skin for administration thereof to the body is a method capable of simply administering the delivery without giving a pain to the human body.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application S48-93192 describes a method related to the field of percutaneous administration where a needle-shaped structure formed thereon with needles on the order of μm is used for puncture into the skin so as to administer a drug or the like inside the skin.
International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/013282 describes a method of making a needle-shaped structure. In this method, the needle-shaped structure is fabricated by making an original plate according to a machine processing, forming a transfer plate from the original plate and subjecting to transfer molding by use of the transfer plate.
International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/004597 describes another method of making a needle-shaped structure. In this method, the needle-shaped structure is made by making an original plate by an etching method, forming a transfer plate from the original plate and subjecting to transfer molding by use of the transfer plate.